


Cohabitation

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama's never been to a sleepover before, and his anxieties are rising.It's a good thing that Daichi is there when he needs him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	Cohabitation

Kageyama had never been invited to a sleepover before. Never once in his life had he received an overly friendly slap on the shoulder from the captain of his team and a request to join everyone for a sleepover at said captain’s house. It just... hadn’t happened, and certainly wasn’t something that Oikawa would have ever invited him for, back when he was in Kitagawa Daiichi. 

So, Kageyama had little to no idea of what he was supposed to do while at a sleepover. He didn’t know where he should sit or who he should talk to. He didn’t know if he’d have to speak to Daichi’s parents or something like that. Hell – it had taken him a good fifteen minutes even to grow the courage to knock on his captain’s front door. 

(Sure, Daichi had soon ushered him in with a beaming smile and a slight squeeze to Tobio’s shoulder, but that hadn’t quelled his fears and anxieties by much.) 

And now Kageyama was just... stuck. He was stuck amongst a heap of sleeping, snoring bodies, with absolutely no idea on how to fall asleep. 

He was also worried. Like, really, uncharacteristically worried. See, Kageyama wasn’t precisely a nervous person. He was pretty confident in himself and what he did, and he usually had little-to-no anxieties about new situations. But this was something that was slowly tipping him over the edge of insanity. 

Was he supposed to just... fall asleep like everyone else? Sure, that would be the most plausible answer, but he felt as if he couldn’t. He felt as if his whole body was stuck in a permanent state of comatose, and the only thing working was his brain (though just barely.) 

Tobio couldn’t stop wondering about the worst-case scenarios of falling asleep. What if he drooled? What if he accidentally rolled onto somebody? What if he snored really loudly? What if his teammates made fun of him as he slept? 

Okay, maybe the last one wasn’t too reasonable. Nobody from Karasuno would actually do that with malicious intent, but he still worried. He couldn’t shut off his worries. 

And hell, it wasn’t like he hadn’t slept around his team before because they’d been to a fair few overnight training camps together. But this was... it was different. This time he was in Daichi’s house, around people outside of a school activity, and Kageyama truly couldn’t deal. Maybe he should just get up and leave. 

Kageyama pushed himself into a rigid sitting position, and he was just about to stand up to leave, when Daichi’s sleepy, scratchy voice flooded his eardrums like an unexpected attack from afar. 

“Kageyama? Where are you going?” 

Tobio went as still as the churning wind before disaster struck. 

Should he answer? Pretend like he was just switching positions, maybe? Oh! He could pass it off as if he was thirsty, that he just needed to get a glass of water, that everything was fine, and that Daichi-san could go back to sleep without worrying. 

He’d intended to say just that, too. But what came out of his mouth was far from it. 

“I’m too scared to sleep.” 

Daichi seemed more awake than ever at Kageyama’s mumbled response. The captain’s dark eyebrows raised considerably, and he too edged upwards into a sitting position. The two boys were staring at each other now, just barely able to make out the other in the dark living room. 

“Anything I can help you with?” He questioned slowly, concern laced with his softly spoken words. 

Tobio shrugged, averting his gaze as he drew his knees to his chest. He didn’t know how he was supposed to get out of this one now. He hadn’t managed just to get up quietly and leave, and now he had ended up waking his captain and making the older boy ruin his sleep. What kind of Kohai was Kageyama? 

“I-” 

“Why don’t you come over here?” 

Tobio blinked a little. “Huh?” 

Daichi lifted up the corner of his large, fluffed blanket. “Whenever I couldn’t sleep, my parents would let me into their bed with them.” Unbeknownst to Kageyama, there was an untypical; pink flush spread over Sawamura’s cheeks. “It helped me a lot. It made me relax a little to have that reassuring presence next to me.” 

Kageyama swallowed. Now, he certainly hadn’t expected that. He’d thought that maybe Daichi would just tell him to suck it up, or just to go home if he really wanted to. He had never thought that... 

“Yes, please.” He responded before he could stop himself. God, why was he running such a motor mouth today? Kageyama cursed the moment he’d been born. If his mother and father hadn’t done what they had, then he wouldn’t be going through this sort of rosy-cheeked embarrassment today. Maybe the gods would pity him and just take him out? 

“C’mon them.” Daichi smiled in response, unaware of Tobio’s internal conflict as he patted the space next to him. 

Maybe this was a little unconventional for them to be doing – perhaps they should have thought a little harder about how this would all go down in the morning if their teammates awoke before them – but neither cared too much as Kageyama slid over Nishinoya and Tanaka’s entwined bodies and slid down next to Daichi. 

A brief moment of silence befell the two boys, settling over their shoulders like a weighted blanket. It wasn’t awkward, not really. It was honestly nice for the both of them. 

“Thank you, Sawamura-san,” Kageyama whispered quietly, his face flaming a deeper red than bubbling lava, and he curled his fingers into the plush comforter he was clutching onto. 

Sawamura let out a breath, pretending like their bodies hadn’t gradually grown closer to each other – almost as if they were gravitating nearer and nearer. “Just Daichi is fine, Kageyama.” He hummed quietly. 

Their faces were incredibly close, noses almost touching as they shared the same white pillow. Maybe Kageyama should have brought the one he’d been previously using. Perhaps he should have brought another blanket, too. But what could he do now? (And in all honesty, he was kind of glad that he hadn’t brought anything with him.) 

“Tobio then.” The younger responded, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. If he tried hard enough, the embarrassment was sure to go away. 

“Goodnight, Tobio,” Daichi murmured. 

“Goodnight, Daichi.” 

Surprisingly, nobody mentions it when Kageyama and Daichi wake up the next morning, wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
